warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaram Darkblade
Zaram Darkblade is a High Elf Death Knight who serves the Scourge. Disgusted by what his people had become, he pledged to destroy them rather then see them dishonour the memories of his people. Appearance Zaram’s nature is immediately apparent to any who see him. His skin is pale, even beyond what is typical of his race, instead having the alabaster tone found amongst Death Knights. Similarly, his long hair retains only the most ghostly traces of its original blond colour, instead being nearly white. His features lack most of their original Elven grace and finery, being instead sunken and harsh. Finally, instead of the innate soft blue glow typical of his race’s eyes, they have an unearthly, ice-blue glare. His features are rarely seen, however; normally, they are hidden underneath his heavy, runed armour. Only the lower part of his face is visible, and even then he rarely shows any emotion beyond a sadistic grin. The rest of his body is covered in the characteristic armour of the Death Knights, a massive runeblade only further cementing the image. Personality Once a loyal soldier of Quel’thalas, Zaram’s life was destroyed with the fall of his homeland before the Scourge. Seeing what his people had become, he was disgusted by their actions and the way that they were, to his mind, disgracing the memories of the fallen. It was this one thing that drove him into the arms of the Scourge; the desire to destroy the Blood Elves and cleanse the world of the aberration that they had become. He does not care that he has joined the very force that drove them to such extremes; as he sees it, anything he does to stop them is justified. His hatred of the Blood Elves is all-consuming; he sees them as tainting everything they touch, corrupting all that was once pure and good about the Quel’dorei race. The worst is reserved for their Warlocks and Blood Knights; he sees the former as symbols of how far his race has fallen by their open consorting with demons, while the latter symbolise their corruption and, in turn, their corrupting touch on all around them. However, his drive does not end with them. A loyal servant of the Lich King, he is cruel and merciless towards all who would be foolish enough to oppose the Scourge. While he is dedicated to slaying his foes, he is not above torturing and inflicting pain when the opportunity arises. Certainly he enjoys the suffering of his foes, and relishes in the opportunity to inflict it. He also likes to see himself as something of a manipulator; there is nothing more enjoyable then setting his enemies against each other before he kills them himself. History Homeland The Death Knight now known as Zaram’s life before the Scourge is largely irrelevant to his mind. He claims that he was a loyal soldier of Quel’thalas, one who was more then willing to lay down his life in the defence of his nation. He fought against the Orcs and Trolls during the second war, doing all he could to aid his nation. When the Scourge attacked during the third war, he was again prepared to stand in the defence of his nation. However, the Scourge were no normal foes. They overwhelmed the defences of Quel’thalas, slaughtering all before them. The High Elven armies faltered and fell, their leaders powerless to stop the undead onslaught. However, their brave actions bought enough time for some to escape, both north to Sunstrider Isle and across the ocean with the human survivors of Lordaeron. It was in this latter group that Zaram found himself. Sojourn For several years he lived in Theramore in amongst the other human, Dwarven and Quel’dorei refugees. Constant fighting against the Horde’s incursions and the harsh wilderness that surrounded the island made life hard, as well as the constant battle with the withdrawal that had afflicted his entire race. However, he did his best for the future of those that survived. However, news reached his ears that there was some hope. Quel’thalas had apparently been reclaimed from the Scourge; the stories said that the land had been healed and Silvermoon restored. Wanting to discover the truth, Zaram set out on a dangerous expedition back to his homeland, determined to see if this was the truth or just a delusional fantasy. What he found both delighted and appalled him. His people had returned and had reclaimed their homeland, rebuilding much of it as if nothing had ever happened. However, at the same time, they had done this at a terrible price. They had corrupted all that they had once stood for by turning to demonic powers to fuel their magics, twisting the proud traditions of his race into horrible nightmares. To make matters worse, these so-called Blood Elves had turned on their own people. Those High Elves that had refused to join them were driven out, forced to live on the edges of their kingdom and left to the mercies of the Scourge. When Zaram himself was discovered by a Blood Knight, he was given a choice; become one of the Sin’dorei, or die. Disgusted by what the Blood Elves had became, he vowed never to join them and was struck down. Badly wounded, he managed to escape, heading south. On the verge of collapse, he stumbled into the Scourge-controlled Ghostlands. As he collapsed, he heard a voice in his head, one that questioned him about his beliefs. It saw what his people had become, and agreed that they were corruptions of all that he had once stood for. And then, as he was on the verge of collapse, it asked him what he would do to avenge himself and the memories of all who had fallen on those who would do disgrace their memories. Anything, he replied. Exile At that point, Zaram Darkblade, Death Knight of the Scourge was born. Taken back to Naxxramas, he was reborn as one of the elite of the Lich King’s armies. Working alongside the lesser Scourge, he helped protect the Plaugelands in the aftermath of the fall of Naxxramas. However, his true goal always remained the destruction of the Sin’dorei. His chance would come, ironically, after he was withdrawn back to Northrend following the disastrous battle for Light’s Hope. There he has waited in amongst the ranks of the Scourge, eager to unleash himself on the armies of the Horde, specifically the Blood Elves amongst them. For the moment, the time of his vengeance has come, while also acting as the instrument of his master’s will. And, for the Lich King, he will gladly slaughter every last one of the monsters that his one-time people have become. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Death Knight Category:Scourge Category:Articles by Rick R